A typical rear suspension for a front wheel drive vehicle may include a pair of trailing arms that rotatably interconnect a pair of rear wheels to the body of the vehicle. In many of these applications, each trailing arm has a socket that is rotatably connected one of a pair of tubular frame members that are provided to stiffen the body. Also, the trailing arms may be interconnected by a rear cross member. A spindle is used to rotatably interconnect each trailing arm with a rear wheel.
Additionally, springs and shock absorbers are typically provided to dampen the relative rotation of the trailing arms relative to the body, thereby permitting the rear wheels to move at least vertically relative to the body while preventing the body from experiencing the vertical motion and jolts experienced by the rear wheels.
Typically, each trailing arm is positioned directly under a tubular frame member and connected thereto with a bracket. The bracket may include a pair of opposing plates that are welded to the tubular frame member with a portion of the trailing arm located between portions of the plates. A bolt may be inserted through holes in the plates and the trailing arm to permit rotation of the trailing arm relative to the frame.
For lateral support, the trailing arms may be connected to the body with a lateral adjustable-length bar, or the trailing arms may be interconnected by a cross member. To provide lateral stiffness, the plates that interconnect the trailing arms to frame members are generally stiff, reinforced members that extend along the tubular frame members to resist deflection.
Additionally, many vehicles include spot welds to connect body panels and other components. Many times, spot welds are provided to stiffen two adjacent components while fixing the components in a relative position. Beads, or elongated arcuate portions formed within a stamped metal component may also be provided to stiffen a component.
While the above described interconnection for a trailing arm to a vehicle body provides for a structurally stiff connection that resists deflection of the plates under loading as forces are transmitted between the trailing arms and the tubular frame members, the connection requires that the trailing arm socket is positioned directly below the tubular frame member.